The specific aims of this study are: to determine the role of cytokines in tuberculosis infection in vivo: to determine the spontaneous release of TNF-alpha and IL-1 beta from bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL), alveolar macrophages and peripheral blood monocytes from patients with active tuberculosis and normal controls. The lab was used for the following: BAL analysis, DNA isolation, ELISA, Southern analysis, Northern analysis, recombinant DNA techniques and use of laminar flow hoods.